dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Super Soldier
Real Name:CLASSIFIED Faction: Villain. Species: Human (Tech). Mentor: The Joker. Power:Power of technology. mastering in both old and new combat arts techniques.and got enhanced lately. Preferred Weapons:Martial Arts ,Staff ,Sidearms ,One-Handed and Duel Wield. Movement:Acrobatics. Nemesis: Batman. Hair color: Brown. Eye color: Blue. Origin Childhood When Super Soldier was about 10 years old, His criminal parents got killed by a dirty cop who was working with them to have all the stolen money they stole from a bank. After that shock Super Soldier sought vengeance for his parents and he killed the cop. He had sent to prison and then he escaped from it with help from Ra's al Ghul. Meeting the Bat FUCK : ) = Super Soldier also had joined U.S. Mercenaries before joining The Rogues. Super Soldier promoted too many times ( he would be a colonial if he hadn't left the mercenaries),but he hadnt accepted them, because he likes to fight in the field. The reason why he left the mercenaries that he had an exobyte accident. The main Present After he joined The Rogues, Super Soldier gained more experiences and learnt more techniques.His acts became more violent,He almost killed deathstroke in a duel. In this period, Super Soldier became a truly villain and now he is mentoring some new villains. Self-dependent Super Soldier wants to revenge for his master by himself without any help from anyone. Every time he captures the Bat alone, he noticed that Batman was fighting with another villain. So Super Soldier became patient and he will kill the Bat as soon as he finds him alone, because Super Soldier want to kill Batman by himself. History with Brainiac Super Soldier hates Brainiac so much. Brainiac wants to control Super Soldier and make him his obedient slave. And Super Soldier hates to be a slave. His dignity prevents him to be like that. Brainiac tried but never succeed. Super Soldier has put the Brainiac's head as a second goal. Alliance with Batman Super Soldier forced to make an alliance with Batman just to serve their common goal, taking down the Brainiac. Their first mission was to take down Avatar of tech while other heroes and villains take down Avatar of Meta and Avatar of magic. Super Soldier and Batman defeated Avatar of tech easily and faster than the others. So they decided to attack Brainiac alone. After a crucial fight between them and Brainiac, Super Soldier and Batman won with a smashing victory. Super Soldier had many opportunities to kill the Bat several times but he didn't, because he want to fight Batman with his full strength. The fall of Super Soldier After Super Soldier manged to put his perfect plan to get rid of The Joker and lead the Tech villains, something went wrong. The Joker made a temporary truce with Batman to take Super Soldier down in his own hideout. He clashed both of them even when it was a handicap battle, caused The Joker to fall in a temporary coma. After that the hideout fell down giving a chance to batman to carry The Joker away from the battlefield. Meanwhile Super Soldier got stuck under a huge block preventing him from escape. When the GCPD arrived to the scene they didn't find Super Soldier body. It's unknown if he's alive or deceased but that was the last place he was seen at - at least for the moment-. The rise of Superior Soldier One year after the event of fall of Super Soldier, he came back under the codename Superior Soldier. He had developed a new better suit compared to the first one.He first pay Wayne Mansion a visit and put his old torn burnt suit there as if saying it is more personal now. from this point Batman turned from a rival to a nemesis. Powers & Abilities Powers & Skills Super Soldier has too many powers and techniques. He mixed (as we mentioned before) the old ancient techniques with the new tech gadgets. He can deploy powerful drones that can assist him in his combats, plus he has too many experiences in too many weapons old or new,ranged or close, single or duel (from rifles to poison-tipped blow darts, from bows and arrows to knifes and machetes, from staffs to duel katanas), but the weapons he prizes above all others are his bare hands! He learnt almost every type of martial arts but he mastered in Ninjutsu and Jujitsu that he had learned from Ra's al Ghul. Enhancments After the exobyte accident Super Soldier had. His strength, speed, agility, stamina,reflexes,endurance and durability got improved. His stealth ability upgraded too even motion sensors can't catch him. His human senses got enhenced too. He also got a regenerative healing factor. His mind became better which helped in *tactical abilities :Super Soldier analyzes faster and he is able to read opponents' body language so he can know where and when his opponent(s) will strike next. *detective skills : his reasoning skills got upgraded so he can now link multiple clues and/or events faster but sensible. *masterplanning :putting extremely precise and accurate plans which rarely fail. With these improvements, Super Soldier combines the brute force with strategic planning of operations. Weaknesses Dispite his power got improved, Super Soldier depends heavily on Technology and gadgets. without them Super Soldier will be just a high-athletic man.His goal is one of his weaknesses too, because when he kills The Bat and Brainiac, he will have no goal to serve. Personality & Physical traits Personality Super Soldier is a serious man, He likes no joke and he never laughs or even smiles, Maybe that's why he hates the Joker. He is also very dignified. Never lets anybody scorn or despise him. Despite his anger and violence, He is very calm. He keeps his cool, but he gets angry very quickly. Also, he never knows the fear, even when he argued with Scarecrow and fought each other. Physical traits Super Soldier has a well-built body, with a brown medium-long hair and blue eyes. He has freckles on his cheecks. He has an everage height. his skin is white ( as we noticed in the pictures) and his face is clean (without a mustache or a beard). Equipments, Transportations and Hideouts Equipments Super Soldier relies on gadgets as we mentioned before. So he has too many equipments that help him. His utility belt for example makes him free to put anything there especially trinkets. He has military backpack that helps him to put bigger gears. He has a keypad on his arm assist him to deploy his drones. Transporations Beside his acrobatics movements, Super Soldier uses too many vehicles. Super Soldier by land -Superpod : it's a bike with two huge tiers ( almost 20 inch tall ). It can climb the walls and it can accerlate very fast. -Supermobile: it's a car with a really fast accerlate (it can goes to 270 mps from 0 in 5 seconds). it is also invincible too. Super Soldier by air -Supergyro: it is a kite Super Soldier uses it for short air trips. He can use it only in the windy weather. -Superjet: it is a plane he uses it in long journeys . it is quite plane and no radar can capture it. -Superchopper: it is a helicopter he used it for medium trips. but he used it mainly for combat because it's fill of weapons. Super Soldier by water -Superbout: it used to travel on water it is fast and full of weapons too. -Supersub-boat: it is a fast quite shark-loocking boat that has the ability to dive into the water too. Hideouts Super Soldier main hideout is and old S.T.A.R lab facility.Both villains and heroes where it is, but nobody dares to enter it not just because it's full of traps, but because they are afraid from his over-acts and his painful history too. Category:Duel wield Category:One-handed Category:Staff Category:Male Category:Gadgets Category:Martial Arts Category:Acrobatics Category:EUPS Category:Villains